Detached
by JRyanRajinCajun
Summary: Goren meets a profiler who has worked with Declan Gage,who is totally Detached.Is she heading for the same breakdown or is she heading for self distruction.But they must work together to find a demented serial killer warning contains weird points of view
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

He examined the body closely. So much rage was taken out on this young beautiful woman. She was strangled, neck broken, and her clothes torn off. Her head had been smashed against the floor multiple times; pieces of her scalp were on the hardwood floor mixed with hair and clotted blood, her skull obviously fractured. He walked around the apartment no signs of forced entry she knew and trusted her killer. She was nicely dressed she must have been going on a date; she probably thought he was the man of her dreams. Was she looking for her soul mate? Well weren't we all, he felt empathy for her. He looked at the pictures on her bookcase she was happy, had many friends. She had pictures of her with a group of girls but none with any boyfriends. College books on her desk she was studying literature. Opened letters from home. Home being Orlando, Florida.

"Hey Bobby, sorry I'm late," said Eames as she walked into the room. "I was in the middle of a great dream. Is it the same as the others?" looking at the young woman on the floor.

"I'm afraid so, but his rage is getting worse. Single college student, dressed for a date, raped, strangled, but this time he smashed her head against the floor to the point of crushing it," said Goren.

"No signs of forced entry. Where is this one from?" she asked.

"Orlando, Florida," said Goren as he sat on the sofa, his hands supported his chin elbows on his knees.

"Well he seems to like southern girls. The other three were from the south too," said Eames as she still stared at the body.

"Yes one from Georgia, one from Louisiana, and one from Mississippi. Maybe he has something against the Gulf Coast?" Goren shrugged his shoulders. "But more than likely he is targeting girls away from home and southern girls tend to be friendlier, more trusting."

"You saying us New York girls aren't friendly?" snarked Eames.

"No comment," said Goren as he waved his hands in the air and got up from the sofa. "I am at a loss on this one."

"I am guessing he hasn't left us any evidence again," said Eames as she looked around the room.

"Nope, this guy is good. Guess we better notify her parents," said Goren as he grabbed his binder and headed for the door. He took one last look at the apartment before he left and thought "Four young women with their futures ahead of them. High hopes in the big apple, so horrible to end up this way."

"I hate this part. Especially at 3am people know they aren't getting good news at 3am," responded Eames. "I'll get their number from her address book. Then I guess we can go to headquarters and start calling her friends. See if any of them knew who she had a date with last night."

They arrived at One PP at 5am it was almost deserted only a few detectives were working. Eames called and informed Angie's parents.

"I will never get used to making these types of phone calls," she said putting her head in her hands. "They are going to fly up today. I didn't ask any questions best to wait till they get here."

"She might have not told them anything. The other girls kept this guy a secret. He must be married and told them not to tell anyone of the relationship," said Goren. "Maybe they threatened to tell his wife and he killed them."

They went through her address book, called and talked to her friends but none of them knew of any date plans. They were surprised that she had a secret boyfriend. They described her as shy and scared to even talk to boys. Just like all the rest. At 7am Ross came into the building and he wasn't happy.

"Goren, Eames in my office," he bellowed.

They got up, walked to his office and closed the door.

"Do you know what I have been doing all night?"

Goren and Eames looked at each other but figured he wasn't looking for an answer.

"I have been on the phone with the Mayor, Commissioner and the Chief of D's. We have had 4 women brutally attacked in two weeks and no clues and no leads. The Mayor is afraid people will start pulling their kids out of Hudson University if something isn't done."

"Captain, we are..." started Goren.

"I am not finished Detective! We are creating a Task Force to stop this nut job and calling in the FBI BAU to help. I will list the NYPD officers who will be on the Task Force but I want you and Eames to lead the Task Force and work directly with the BAU.

They will be here from DC later today. I need you to get together all the files and lab reports and have them ready for when they get here. We are setting them up on the 10th floor conference room," said Ross.

Goren rolled his eyes, "Captain, do we really need the feds?"

"Goren I know how you feel about them, but we aren't getting anywhere. We need someone else to look at this. The Behavioral Analysis Unit has helped in other cases before all over the U.S. They have help capture many serial killers. Just give them a chance," ordered Ross.

"Ok, Captain," Goren shook his head and walked out the office.

"This is going to be a hoot," said Eames.

Goren and Eames contacted everyone on the Task Force list and notified them of the meeting with the BAU meeting later in the afternoon, after Goren and Eames had time to brief them. They also made sure the files, lab reports were copied and the conference was set up. Goren also did his own research of the BAU team.

"I have been a detective for over 15 yrs and I am lowered to setting up a conference room for the feds," snickered Goren.

"Calm down Bobby they are only coming to help," said Eames.

The door was flung open and four people walked in and right past Goren and Eames.

"Marcia get your computer hooked up ASAP and link up to the NYPD main frame," said Reid.

James Reid was the leader of the BAU team 58 years old, divorced 3 kids all full grown. He was the easy going type, but straight to the point. Father figure to the rest of the team.

Marcia Gordon 32, single, computer expert of the team. Anything to do with computers or finding something online she is the person to go to. She has a boyfriend, but her constant travels put a strain on her relationship.

"Mike, you and Bree after you go over the files, you will need to visit the crime scenes," said Reid.

Mike Wilson 40, divorced father of two, former NYPD and Marine, knows the ins and outs of the NYPD, he left the NYPD when he found it not challenging enough.

Sabrina (Bree) Wilson 38 single and intends to keep it that way. Graduated Medical School at 21. Psychiatrist and considered one of the worlds top profilers. Doesn't allow herself to make personal relationships on or off the job, since her partner was killed by a serial killer 5 years ago. Has also worked with Declan Gage.

"I will check with the Captain and with the detectives that are handling the case. By this afternoon we should be ready to have something to give them," said Reid.

Goren and Eames just stood and watch them as they scurried around like busy bees. As they put all of their things in place. They wondered if and when they would be noticed; or if they were noticed would they be acknowledged.

Goren cleared his throat to let them know they were there.

Reid turned around and looked at him, confused at first, then he smiled, "Special Agent James Reid, sorry if we seem to just be taking over, didn't see you standing there. We are with the BAU, this is Agent Marcia Gordon our computer expert, Agent Mike Wilson he was in the Marines and NYPD before the FBI and Agent Sabrina Lambert our psychiatrist. And you are?" asked Reid.

"Detective Goren and Eames, we have been assigned to work with you," said Goren.

"Great," said Reid shaking Goren's hand. "Nice to meet you, let's get started."

They all sat around the table, and opened the victims' files. Sabrina was already making notes. The others were openly discussing the case but Sabrina was quiet, as she flipped through each file.

"We were given some information but not all. This is what we know so far, each girl was from out of town, didn't have boyfriends, was going on a date, but nobody knows who," said Reid.

"We figure he was probably married so he made her keep it secret," said Goren.

"Maybe he was her teacher and wanted her to keep it secret," said Sabrina she added without looking up.

"Those are two good possibilities," said Reid. "Did you check that out detectives?"

"Uh, No," said Goren.

"Ok we need to see if the girls had any common teachers," said Reid. "See if you can look that up Marcia."

"Ok what else do we know," asked Reid.

"No forcible entry so she knew her killer, his rage is increasing, all girls are from the south," said Mike.

"We figure southern girls have the reputation for being hospitable and nice. Maybe that's why she let him in," said Goren.

"Not all girls from the south are nice and hospitable," laughed Mike, as he looked at Sabrina.

Sabrina looked at him with daggers in her eyes.

"See what I mean," snarked Mike.

Sabrina went back to her files.

"Amber Rayne what was she allergic to?" asked Sabrina without looking up.

Everyone looked at Goren and Eames.

"Excuse me?" asked Eames.

Sabrina looked up, "Amber Rayne the third victim had a rash on her labia, did you find out what she was allergic to?"

"There was nothing on her medical files and her parents are dead. So we had no way of finding out," responded Eames.

Goren and Eames were beginning to feel like they were on trial. Especially with Sabrina she never made eye contact with Goren or Eames and questions every little thing on the reports. Never making small talk only business. When they were finished everyone discussed going to lunch.

"I want to go to Amber Rayne's apartment," said Sabrina.

"Bree let's have some lunch first," said Reid.

"I can get something on the way," she responded.

"I am not letting you go by yourself," he said.

"I'll take her," said Goren.

She hesitated but then agreed to go with Goren. Goren drove to Amber Rayne's apartment. Goren attempted to make conversation but Bree just looked out the window.

"Looks like we are going to get some rain," said Goren as he looked at Sabrina and tried to make small talk.

She didn't respond but kept her gaze out the window.

"How long have you been profiling with the FBI?" he asked.

She looked at him with cold eyes. "You really want me to believe you haven't researched everyone on the team already?" She went back to looking out the window.

Goren didn't know what to say. He had looked up the teams records. He knew the basics about each one. He knew Sabrina was 38 yrs old, graduated high school at age 15, IQ of 200, finished medical school at 21 and joined FBI when she was 23. She is one of the top profilers in the business. She was known for having strange ideas but most of them were right on target. She knew how to get into the mind of serial killers. He was learning she wasn't a social person, he wondered why.

They arrived at Amber's apartment. She walked ahead like Goren wasn't even there. She entered the apartment and began looking around. She searched the bathroom, bedroom, refrigerator, and pantry. She turned looking as if she were looking for the rest of her team, but then noticed only Goren standing there looking at her.

"Paraffin, she is allergic to paraffin," she stated.

"How do you know?" asked Goren as he moved closer.

"All the paraffin free products. Maybe he used some kind of lotion that contained paraffin?" she questioned.

"I can have the M.E. check for it," replied Goren.

"Good," she said and walked back to the SUV.

"Maybe we should get something for lunch before going back to the squad room?" suggested Goren.

She looked at him strangely.

"Look you have to eat," he said.

"Ok, fine," she replied. "Know anywhere that servers a good club sandwich?"

"I sure do," he replied.


	2. Chapter 2

Detached 2

Detached 2

They arrived at Tom's grill. Goren held the door open for her. She walked up to the counter; he slid into a booth and grabbed a menu.

She looked back at him. "What are you doing?"

"Getting ready to order lunch," he responded.

"Let's just get something to go," she said. "We can eat back at the station."

"I don't like to eat at the station, too many interruptions," he replied. He didn't look up from the menu.

"But all the files and reports are at the station. I can't get any work done here," she said forcefully.

"That's why they call it a lunch break," he snickered. He wondered about her, how someone always runs on full speed ahead. He wished he would have done more research on her.

She reluctantly walked over to the booth and picked up a menu. She gave him an angry look and then turned her attention to the menu. He hid his smile behind the menu. The waitress came over.

"Hey Bobby you want your usual?" she asked.

"Yeah, Tina, that sounds great," Bobby said as he picked up his menu.

Bree gave him another dirty look, then looked at the waitress, "I will take the club sandwich and a diet coke."

"You want chips or fries?" Tina asked.

"Chips," she replied.

The waitress walked away.

"So that's your motive," said Bree. Looking more peeved.

"What do you mean?" asked Bobby.

"You want to stay here and eat lunch to visit your girlfriend. I guess it doesn't mater to you that we have a serial killer to catch. Also it doesn't mater to you he could be out there stalking his next victim," she said angrily as she pointed out the window.

"Whoa, wait a minute. First of all, I don't think taking a few minutes to eat lunch will change anything. You have to take time to clear your mind and feed your body. Second of all Tina isn't my girlfriend, she is my friend Lewis' girlfriend. You asked where they served a good club sandwich and this is the place," Bobby sat back ran his fingers through his hair and sighed. "I don't know what your problem is, but you definitely seem to have a communication problem."

The waitress brought their food; she noticed the tension in the air, so she just left the food and walked off. Bree started to eat her lunch without saying a work, but then she put her sandwich back on the plate.

"You're right, I do have communication problems. I'm sorry." She didn't make eye contact and went back to her sandwich. Then she put it down again. "But like you I have trust issues too." Then she went back to eating.

Wait a minute; did she do a profile on him? Of course she did, that's how she knew he looked up her team. She knows all about him. She is a profiler she wouldn't go into any situation without knowing all about everyone she is dealing with. Declan taught him that.

"So how was it working with Declan Gage?" he asked taking a chance that she had worked with him.

"You should know," she responded.

"So you did research me," laughed Goren.

"And you did research me. You worked with Declan that's the first lesson he taught," she looked at him in the eye for the first time. "Declan was a genius in the profiling world."

"But he wasn't the greatest father to his daughter, and he did have a psychotic break. He let the job get the best of him," informed Goren.

"That's why you can't have it both ways, you have to remain focused. People think I might break, but I remain unemotional you have to remain detached," said Bree.

"How can you just turn off your emotions like that?" quizzed Goren.

"I look at the people I work with as tools and each case as a puzzle. That simple," she said. "The other way is too hard. When I let myself get emotionally involved it affects my work, killers get away. The last time I was emotionally involved, my partner of 8 years was murdered because of me that was 5 years ago. It will never happen again."

"That is not the answer Sabrina," said Goren.

"Are you finished? We have to get back. There is a killer we have to catch," she said.

Goren paid the bill and told Tina to give Lewis his best. They drove back to One PP in silence. Sabrina filled in the rest of the team on what she discovered at Amber's apartment. They met with the rest of the task force to fill them in. The rest of the afternoon was spent visiting the crime scenes and re interviewing the witnesses. Goren couldn't help feeling sorry for Sabrina. Someone so pretty to be so shut off of emotions. He feared she would have a psychotic break just like Declan. He wanted to talk to her superior officer Reid. When the day was over everyone from the BAU decided on a restaurant to eat dinner they invited Goren and Eames to join them. Eames declined but Goren accepted. He wanted a chance to talk to Reid. Sabrina didn't attended she stayed in her hotel room. After the meal Goren asked Reid if he could speak to him alone.

"I know this is none of my business, but I am concerned about Agent Wilson. Today we had a conversation..." Goren started.

"She talked to you?" Reid laughed. "Wow that's a shock; she usually doesn't talk much to new people. I am sorry I didn't mean to interrupt."

"She keeps her self emotionally detached from the world and that concerns me about her mental health," said Goren.

"Goren, I have known her for many years. She has gone through a lot. She has caught over 100 serial killers in her career. That's not counting the one time killers. She might make you think she is "emotional detached" but she isn't. She just doesn't allow herself to make new friends. But I think you might have reached her in some way, if she responded to you. The reason she doesn't show it is because once we had a serial killer. She really hit a nerve with him. He couldn't get to her, so he lashed out at everything she loved. He killed her best friend, her dog, her parents, and her partner; all in one night. We never caught him. She had a breakdown and left the FBI for two years. I convinced her to come back. This "emotional detachment" is how she protects herself. But profiling is all she wants to do," said Reid.

"Is there anything I could do to help?" asked Goren.

"Here bring her this?" said Reid. He handed him a paper bag.

"What's this?" asked Goren.

"A bacon cheeseburger and fries," said Reid. "She is working in her hotel room. To busy to come to dinner."

"Figures," laughed Goren. He took the bag and drove to her hotel.

Goren knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" she asked.

"Room service," said Goren.

"Is that you Reid? It's about time I am starving." She opened the door and realized it was Goren. "What are you doing here?"

"Reid asked me to drop this off. He is still at the restaurant and he thought you might be getting hungry." Goren didn't wait to be asked in, he just walked past her and noticed all the crime scene photos posted on the walls. She had a large dry erase board with notes written. "You have your own squad room right here. Do you ever take a break from the case?"

"I like having everything around me. Sometimes you can look at something differently and see something new, does that make sense? She looked at him like she didn't expect him to understand, but he did.

"Yes, I do understand," he looked at her notes. "You made some very good observations, things I didn't pick up on." He was truly impressed.

"Do you want me to explain how I made those observations?" she asked enthusiastically. She just loved discussing a crime scene.

"Oh yes please do," he said. He loved discussing crime scenes. Especially learning something he didn't know before.

They both discussed the crime scenes debating back and forth on each piece of evidence for over 4 hours. Each enjoying themselves way to much. But Bobby noticed something else the twinkle in her eye, her smile, it was breath taking. She was letting down her guard. To see her smile made him smile. But then she noticed the time.

"Oh my it's late. We have an early day tomorrow. We must be two sad people, to enjoy discussing crime scenes so much," she blushed.

"Well I guess that's my cue to go," said Bobby. "But I learned a lot thanks."

"I did too," said Bree.

They both got up, but Bree's leg had fell asleep she tripped and Bobby caught her. He looked into her eyes and kissed her. At first she didn't resist, but then she pulled back.

"No, I can't," she said.

"Why not?" He still held her in his arms.

"I can't get emotionally involved," she replied.

"I won't get killed I promise." He said kissing her on her neck.

It had been so long since she allowed herself to have these feeling. So long since she had been with a man. Before she knew what was happening they were in bed and way past the point of no return.


	3. Chapter 3

**Detached chapter 3**

Goren woke up and looked at the clock it was 3am; he turned over but the other side of the bed was empty. He looked around the room she was sitting in the chair looking at him.

"You need to leave," Bree said coldly.

"Why don't you just come back to bed," he said tenderly as he patted her side of the bed.

"No, just go," she said. She went into the bathroom and locked the door.

Bobby was confused. Did he hurt her? She seemed to enjoy the love making. It seemed more than pleasurable for the both of them. He gathered his clothes and got dressed. He went to the bathroom door and tried to listen in.

"Sabrina? Are you ok? I am sorry if I did or said anything wrong," he said so sweetly.

Sabrina sat in the empty tub in the fetal position. She heard him but didn't answer. How could she let him inside her wall? She shouldn't have done that. She broke rule #5. She covered her ears till he finally left.

The next morning Sabrina was at One PP before everyone else. She had all the reports and crime scene photos out. The other team members streamed in as well as Goren and Eames. Goren felt uneasy due to the fact of what happened the night before. He had gone over in his mind what happened but still couldn't understand what he might have done wrong.

"Bree, what you doing here so early?" asked Reid looking concerned. Bree looked like she hadn't slept all night.

"I had to go to the morgue and re-exam the bodies and run some test. I got him, this time I think I really got him," smiled Bree.

"Bree, what you talking about?" asked Wilson.

"He is back, this is my guy from 5 yrs ago, except he has accelerated to rape, but he isn't able to achieve erection. I don't know why most probably he is in his late 50's early 60's high blood pressure, diabetes, high cholesterol, and maybe smokes," said Bree she talked so fast the others were having trouble understanding where she was going.

"Ok, Bree slowdown for us who have IQs under 200. How does this tie into your guy from 5 yrs ago and why has he been quiet for 5 years," asked Reid.

"Crisis. He must be going through a crisis. Something was wrong 5 years ago so he went on a killing spree. I made his life harder so he targeted me. Now something else is wrong in his life. Must be something to do with a woman, maybe divorce, breakup or erectile dysfunction. Really I don't know how you guys handle those things," laughed Bree.

"Just continue," said Reid looking uncomfortable.

"Well I went down to the morgue to run some test. Well Amber was allergic to paraffin. All the girls had paraffin on the labia, but I also tested the vagina it was positive, but I also found Cucumis sativa," explained Bree.

"Yeah and that is?" asked Reid.

"Cucumber," said Goren looking shocked.

"Right," said Bree. As she sat down exhausted from her explanation.

"He is raping girls with a cucumber? How sick," said Eames.

"Cucumbers are sprayed with paraffin wax to make them shiny and help them last longer," added Bree. "I went through Gordon's list of teachers and male faculty they had 4 in common, three over 50 and two getting a divorce."

"Well it's worth a look, great job Bree," said Reid.

"Detective Eames you go with Wilson and check out the first name. Goren and I will check out this second guy," said Reid.

"What about me?" asked Bree looking disappointed.

"You need to go back to the hotel and get some sleep. I will call you and update you. Let's go Goren," said Reid.

"Can you wait just a second," asked Goren. He motioned toward Bree. Reid nodded. Goren walked over to Bree who was picking up her papers.

"Good job coming up with all that. I hope I wasn't the inspiration for the ED idea," he laughed.

She laughed too. "No, I am so sorry about that. It's just... it had been a long time... and I got a little emotional and I don't like people to see me like that," she explained. "When I am on a case I prefer to stay totally focused on a case."

"Bree, I know you might not want to here this, but I think you should consider retiring and doing something else. I think this job takes too much from you and too much out of you," said Goren.

"Reid would tell me if I was going over the edge," said Bree.

"I am not sure if he is looking out for your best interest. Just promise me you will think about it," said Goren. "We can talk before you go back to DC."

"Ok, now go catch this perv," she smiled.

"I will for you," he winked.

"Come on Goren we don't have all day!" yelled Reid.


	4. Chapter 4

**Detached Chapter 4**

"So what did you have to talk to Bree about?" asked Reid as he and Goren were on the way to Hudson.

"Just telling her about different career opportunities. Seems this job is getting to her." Bobby looked at him, looking for a reaction.

"The girl is great at what she does. Why would she want to change?" he asked. Not showing any reaction.

"Well sometimes dealing with death and demented minds day in and day out, gets to be too much," replied Goren. "Maybe she needs a break."

"I keep a close eye on her. I will know when it's too much," smiled Reid. "You let me worry about Bree."

They arrived at Hudson University and asked to see Professor Adam Dunbar. They were shown to his office. Goren and Reid looked at each other strangely when they noticed he was eating a cucumber salad.

"Professor Dunbar I am Agent Reid from the FBI and this is Detective Goren from Major Case we would love to have a chat with you," smiled Reid.

"Uh, what about," he asked still eating his cucumbers.

"Hmmm, about Angie Martin, Melisa Watson, Amber Rayne, and Robin Conrad. I see they were all students of yours who died in the last few weeks. And what course do you teach professor?" asked Reid, sitting down in the chair in front of his desk.

"Uh, Forensic Science," he said nervously as he just held his fork filled with sliced cucumbers.

"Reid you didn't tell him the interesting part. Wow you really like cucumbers Professor. Interesting enough, the girls were all raped with cucumbers. We figured because the guy had an Erectile Dysfunction problem." Goren went behind him, bent down and whispered in his ear, "You know he couldn't salute."

"And you teach Forensics so you would know how to cover up the crime," Reid folded his arms across his chest. "I think we got this one wrapped up."

Dunbar sat there in shock still with a fork of cucumbers in his hand. He put it down stood up and started to run, but Goren and Reid got him before he reached the door.

"You're under arrest Dunbar. Now you can't bother Sabrina anymore," said Goren as he put Dunbar in handcuffs.

"Sabrina? Who's Sabrina?" he looked confused.

"You don't know Agent Sabrina Lambert?" asked Goren looking confused.

"Never heard of her," he said looking as confused as Goren.

"Well I guess Bree wasn't all the way right. You bring him in I am going to take a cab and break the news to Bree," said Reid.

Goren road with Dunbar back to One PP and put him into lock-up. Of course he wanted a lawyer so nobody could question him till the lawyer arrived. Ross met with the Task force and the BAU team and thanked them for a job well done. Goren wondered where Reid and Bree were. He asked the other team members if they heard anything from them.

"Reid called, he said just pack everything up. That he and Bree will meet us back in DC," said Wilson as he packed up all their equipment. Suddenly he stopped, "But that just doesn't seem right."

"Doesn't seem right to me either." Goren thought it didn't seem right, because he and Bree were supposed to talk before she left town, but he didn't think that was the reason Wilson had in mind.

"When ever we catch a serial killer Bree always conducts the interview and if she thinks this is the guy from 5 years ago, you couldn't keep her away from here," Wilson said, "Something isn't right."

"Do you find Reid's interest in Lambert is off?" asked Goren. Goren began to pace and the wheels began turning in his head. He knew something wasn't right. Reid not acknowledging Bree's stress level, pushing her to work when she should really be taking time off. The way he looked at her, it wasn't a fatherly look. He was obsessed with her." I think we need to go by her hotel room," insisted Goren.

When they arrived at the hotel they were surprised there were police cars and ambulances already on the scene. Wilson and Goren flashed their badges and asked to speak to the officer in charge.

"I am Detective Goren and this is Agent Wilson what is going on here," asked Goren.

"We have a hostage situation. A man with a gun tried to get a woman to leave against her will, he shot a bellhop who tried to help her, and he has himself locked in one of the meeting rooms on the first floor. The SWAT team is on the way, they are going to handle the situation when they get here. The hotel manager identified them as FBI agents staying at the hotel Sabrina Lambert and James Reid," explained the Officer.

"Listen officer, we know these two Agents. Let us go in and talk to them. Maybe we can handle this and prevent any more blood shed." Goren requested. He placed his hand on the officer's back as he tried to convince the officer this was the right thing to do.

A large crowd had gathered. Goren knew his boss was probably breathing down his neck to put a quick end to this problem. The hotel manager was yelling at him and hotel guest were complaining.

"Ok, you got until the SWAT team gets here and then you're out of there," he instructed.

"Ok, fine," Goren said and patted the guy on the back.

He and Wilson walked toward the hotel entrance. "I sure hope you have a plan," said Wilson.

"You never profiled you boss?" quizzed Goren. As he looked at Wilson.

"Nope we made a deal, never to profile each other," he said. "He is the last person I thought would ever do this."

The lobby was deserted except for a few officers hiding behind fake plants in case Reid tried to make a run for it. Goren and Wilson nodded as they walked by; they each stood on each side of the door.

"Hey Reid, how you doing in there?" asked Wilson. "I got everything packed and ready to go."

He looked at Goren and shrugged his shoulders. They waited for an answer.

"Hey Bree are you packed and ready? I could send them up to get your stuff and bring it up to the airport. I don't know about you two but I am ready to get home," he laughed.

Wilson shrugged his shoulders again. They still weren't answering.

"Hey Reid, why don't you and I have a talk just you and me? I'm sorry if you thought I was trying to take Bree away from you," said Goren.

"You will never take her away from me!" yelled Reid. "I have done too much to keep her with me."

"Yes, I know you have. Is she ok?" Goren asked. "Is she hurt?"

"I could never hurt her, I love her," said Reid. "I am the only man who truly understands her. Why can't she understand that? Her parents tried to get her to quit, that's why I had to get rid of them, then her partner he wanted to make her stop working. Thought the job was too much for her."

"So you had to stop him," replied Goren. Goren sat against the wall. This guy was worse off than he thought. He didn't dare ask about the best friend and the dog.

"But she wouldn't understand all I have done for her," he cried.

"What do you expect to accomplish here Reid?" asked Goren. He didn't like not seeing what was going on in the room. Also not hearing Bree's voice.

"I want to take her away, where we can be alone, forever together," he started to cry again.

"James that's not going to happen today. The place is surrounded. The SWAT team has been called. You know those guys don't play around. Just put you're gun down and come out. Let's do this the right way," said Goren. "Let me in, we can sit and talk about it."

"I can't without her my life is over. I lost the love of my life and my career, what else is there?" he cried.

Silence... Then a gunshot.

"NO!" yelled Bobby. He and Wilson broke down the door. Reid shot himself in the head. Sabrina was on the floor motionless. Cops rushed into the room. Reid was dead. Goren rushed to Sabrina's side, he checked her for any gunshot wounds but there were none. She just had a large bump on the head where he had knocked her out. He sat down and breathed a sigh of relief and so did Wilson.

Goren road with Bree to the hospital and sat by her side until she regained consciousness. When she awakened she saw those big brown eyes as they looked lovingly down at her.

She smiled up at him and said, "So what about those other career choices?"


End file.
